The Clashing of the Trainers
by Tactic Samurai
Summary: 24 trainers around the globe are selected to a battle royale tournament. Many will fall, but one will stand with glory and titled Pokemon Master. Please participate and enter your OC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

**The following OC sheet has been given permission to use from its creator, Wolf' Honour.**

**Later the OC sheet will be taken down and replaced with the first chapter of the story**

* * *

**Name: (First and Last names)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothing: Be descriptive of your OC's attire. **

**Hometown: (Can be any region in the world)**

**Personality: Be as detailed as possible**

**Hobbies (Optional):**

**History: OC's past.**

**Accomplishments: OC's past accomplishments in other leagues, such as Kanto's Indigo Plateau Conference, etc. **

**Family (Optional): **

**Closest Pokemon: (Ex) Ash's Pikachu**

**Only 6 Pokemon: From Strongest (Top) to Weakest (Bottom). Include personalities and a short bio with your OC. The limit on the number of moves will be six at the most. Include the Pokemon's gender and nature as well.**

**EX: Squirtle (Nickname/Shiny) – Male; Squirtle was the shiny starter pokemon of –blank- first journey. He has a proud nature and although he is extremely friendly his pride gets the better of him and makes him somewhat arrogant. He is –blank- strongest pokemon as well as his most dominant in terms of raw power. Moves are Skull Bash, Hydro Pump, Whirlpool, Skald, etc. **

**Other Pokemon: (EX) Geodude, Mankey, Unfezant, Eevee, etc.**

**Battle style: Your OC's battle tactics and style of battle.**

**Battle cry: "-Blank-, Await my command!" "Prepare for battle!"**

**Dream/Aspirations: the OC's goals as a trainer.**

**Other (Optional): little facts about your OC that you want to add.**

* * *

There is the sheet and Example so please go ahead and begin. I may ask you questions regarding your OC so expect a PM from me just incase.

Watch my profile for the date of the next update and start of the story and vote for the region poll.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am almost finished with everything to start the first chapter, I jut need a few more OC's and for people to vote on the poll!**

**The First Chapter will be uploaded on the ****_24th of August_****_._**

**I will posting oalong side with Wolf's Honour ****The Champion Chronicles****, so be sure to follow his story as well, and give him an OC.**

**Vote on Poll, Pm OC, Follow both stories.**

**If you hvae any questions, be sure to ask in a review or PM me.**

**Best of luck to all of you, and hope your OC is number one!**


	3. Preview Chapter

**Author's Notes:**

**Before all of you grab pitchforks and scream "Kill The Mexican!" I still need to finish the first chapter 1 because of school work. This is not the final draft, or the whole thing, just a preview. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preview:**

**Chapter 1**

The winds blew furiously as the golden gates opened before the trainer's eyes. The crowds cheered loudly with lights flashing throughout the bleachers as they walked in the center of the stadium. A light brown tanned man in a pure, smooth, black jacket, a white buttoned up shirt, with a black and grey striped tie, appeared from the top booth. A mic turned on with the announcer begins to speak.

"Welcome, Brave Challengers!" He said aloud, "My name is Aaron Arjon, I will be your Host for these wonderful, magnificent battles, or otherwise known as The First Annual Blackthorn Tournament!"

As if it was rehearsed, the crowds cheered wildly in unison, with each trainer in awe. Their eyes glowed with inspiration, determination, and happiness. Aaron, viewing every single one of their emotions, smiled, with his deep blue eyes reflecting their own.

A referee walked towards the trainers, and stood in front of them, declaring the rules. "Each battle will consist of 2 Pokémon. A Pokémon will not be re-used until the finals have been reached. Once your opponent's Pokémon faints, you must return your Pokémon immediately after I declare the battle is over. If a Pokémon is closed to being finished, but struggling to get up, you are not allowed to attack until, I, the referee has stated that battle will continue. Any sign of Pokémon going out of hand will be disqualified immediately, with the other trainer proceeding to the next round. Does each of you understand and will abide by these rules? If you have a problem, or disagree with these rules, I highly recommend you leave right now. If not, stand where you are."

Each Trainer stiffened their legs, with no regret on their faces, staring directly at the Referee with acceptance.

"Good." he said, "Now then, Lets see who will be in the first match." He turned upwards at the booth, nodding his head at Aaron. On cue, Aaron raised his mic, and opened his mouth.

He pointed to the large screen above the stands and shouted, "Show us our first competitors!" The screen began to shuffle through each of the trainers' faces, till it reached at an end. A young teenaged girl with black hair, tied into a side ponytail, brown eyes, light peach skin, and an expression less face was the first to show. Shortly after, a young man with silver spiked hair, shiny grey eyes, and light skin appeared. "Leah Ross, Skyren Gran, Congrats!" He said with a grin "Please choose your two Pokémon. Each of you has a thirty minute waiting period, till you must battle. Until then, choose very wisely, and hope you are number one!" He left the booth, each trainer right after entered into the inside of the stadium, with the audience starting to converse.

Leah walking towards her room, showed no worry at all. Skyren followed her, and began to talk.

"Congratulations. Hope we both do great." He said to her.

She looked at him with an empty face, with her eyes cold. She turned quickly and entered her room. Skyren stopped, and stood, with a hint of anger. He walked away, leaving the hall in a lonely, deserted state.

* * *

The room was very regular, bright lights indented from the ceiling, An unmarked Mirror, a delightful, white plain bathroom, A comfy, queen sized bed, a small, spotless kitchen, a state of the art, brand new computer, and a polished, shiny dark wooden desk, all in a normal sized room. Leah sat down in her chair, and took all 6 of her Pokémon balls from her bag.

The first to examine was Togekiss.

_Togekiss was my companion from the very beginning. We struggled, fought, but also shared memories. And Togekiss is my strongest Pokémon, and have trained for this very day. Should I use her now?, or wait for a better opportunity_. She stiffened her eyebrows, and focused her vision on the ball. _Togekiss... You will battle another day soon. _

She pulled out her Darmitanan next.

_Darmitanan... His power is very useful, and he is more loyal than others. Should I? ...Or... No, He is the one_. Her head slowly turned down with a huge sigh._ This is much harder than I thought._

She reached towards another pokeball once more, to only find Lilligiant_. Lilligant, great, the unpredictable one. Would it be smart to use her? Her moves are very well done, and can be used to my advantage... Of course, she will be the best for Darmitanan's brute strength. _She leaned back in her black leather cushioned chair and looked directly at the white bright ceiling. She slowly closed her eyes and formed a fist with her right hand. She released her stiff hand and rose out of her chair. Her lips opened with only two words being projected.

_"Let's Begin"_


End file.
